Singing Stories
by Amara Calla
Summary: A musical version of a scene from Eclipse. Uses the song Finally Falling from the TV show Victorious. Read and Review please!


**A/N: Hi, yes I know I should be working on my Eragon songfics, but I got obsessed by this new show called Victorious, and this is just a bit of fun. I may make a series of oneshots like this, I dunno. This might not make too much sense because I wrote this late at night.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Twilight or Victorious.**

**(Unless I say otherwise, the dance they are doing is the one in the scene of Victorious that this song comes from. It is called Finally Falling.)  
**

It was Bella's (and the Cullen's) graduation party. Bella stood near the snack table, searching for the Cullens, who had mysteriously disappeared somewhere. She sighed as Mike spotted her and headed in her direction. The rest of Bella's "friends" from school were squashed up against the wall, too intimidated by the fact that they were in the elusive Cullen household to dance.

"Hi Mike! Are you having fun?" said Bella with fake enthusiasm.

"Ermm... Yeah, I've got something for you." He replied, squirming.

"What?" She asked warily. "I told everyone that I didn't want any presents."

Somehow managing to sound cocky and unsure at the same time, Mike said. "Err, yeah, I know, but you are going to _love _this!" He handed Bella a garish looking piece of jewellery. It was a necklace with a thick gold chain and a large pink stone.

"Umm, thanks Mike, but this really isn't my type of-"

"What! How can you not like it!" He screeched at Bella. "That chain is 24 carat gold and the stone is a pink diamond! It cost a fortune! _My _parents won the lottery last week!"

Bella was saved the trouble of answering this when the doorbell rang. Murmuring a quick apology to Mike, she ran gratefully to answer it.

"Oh, hi Jake!" Framed in the doorway were the figures of three wolves. "Come in!"

"Hey, Bells! I've got you something." Jacob announced, stepping over the threshold.

"Oh no, not another present!" She cried.

"Wait, just look at it, I've made it myself, I thought you'd like it." He muttered, slightly disheartened.

Bella quickly picked up on the badly masked disappointment in his voice and held her hand out, so she didn't hurt Jacob's feelings.

His face brightened as he dropped a small colourful bag in her hand. She opened it up to find a bracelet with a beautiful wooden wolf charm hanging from it.

"It's beautiful Jake, I love it!" She fastened it on as the werewolf watched her with what could only be described as love in his eyes. His expression quickly soured as he saw something behind Bella. Edward stepped up and put his hands over her eyes, whispering "Close your eyes, no peeking, time for your present!"

"But..." She whirled around, and was quickly cut off as cold hard lips pressed against hers. Bella smiled and threw her arms around her vampire's neck, pulling him closer to her. She pulled away, breathing heavily, just as Alice stopped the current CD and focused the spotlights on the empty dancefloor. Jasper sat down at the piano and started playing a beautiful melody.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Edward quietly in his silky voice, standing at the edge of the dancefloor.

Jacob grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her towards the middle of the stage. "No! Dance with me!"

Bella jerked her arm away and reached out her hand to where Edward was waiting patiently for her to make a choice.

**Bella: Suddenly,  
My choice is clear,  
I knew when only you and I were standing here,**

Edward took the hand.

**Edward: And beautiful,  
Is all I see,**

**Both: It's only you and I know it's true,  
It has to be,**

Edward swung her round and the tempo of the music increased.

**Bella: That money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it,  
You don't deserve it,**

Mike ran on to the stage and Bella thumped his head.

**Mike: I deserve it! Ouch!**

**Bella: True love doesn't cost a thing,  
And if you try to buy it,  
You can't return it**

**Alice and Emmett: No, no, no oh,**

**Bella: Your friends are doing all the same things,  
And my friends,  
Say **

**Rosalie and Jacob: Look at what you're wasting,**

**Bella and Edward: Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds,  
Suddenly I can see what I didn't before,  
And I don't care what they say anymore,  
Cause I'm falling falling,  
Finally falling falling,**

Emmett and the werewolves joined in, breakdancing as Alice rushed Bella off to get changed into something more appropriate. She came back down the stairs wearing a red mini-dress with a black belt.

**Bella: I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings or nothing,  
To show me something,  
Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted,  
And now I got it,**

**Alice and Emmett: Yea, yea, yea, eh,**

**Bella: My friends wonder what you're thinking,  
And your friends,  
Probably think the same thing,**

**Bella and Edward: Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds,**

Edward effortlessly lifted Bella up and spun her around.

**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before,  
And I don't care what they say anymore,  
Cause I'm falling falling  
finally falling falling**

The song ended and they looked into each other's eyes before kissing deeply.

"I love you, Bella." Whispered Edward.

"I love you too, Edward."

**A/N: ****If I do another one of these, it will probably be a Maximum Ride one. ****So was it good? Bad? Review please!**


End file.
